


Spanning oceans and tracks

by honeybutter (volleylover_09)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/honeybutter
Summary: «I wish I was the one stuck with you.»
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Spanning oceans and tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, long time no see XD  
> Last months were so weird and I couldn't do anything rather than looking out the window and ask myself what the hell was going on. So my creativity totally died and it took me more than a month to finish this story and convince myself that it was worth to be posted. *sigh*  
> As usual, English is not my first language blabla in Italian no one would read it so I pretty much force myself into this and hopefully every story will be a bit better than the previous one.  
> Always reviewed by the marvelous ms. sheswanderlust <3
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is true. A girl can dream.

Checking the hour, Charles stopped himself from fixing his hair for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes.

Andrea had gone to the grocery store, saying loudly and slowly that he was gonna be back in an hour and half, tops.

«Understood?» he had told him, a subtle threat in his voice.

Charles had shivered and turned towards him, who was peeking inside the driver’s bedroom, frowning.

«What’s this mess?» Andrea had asked as Charles eyed the pile of hoodies he had just thrown on the duvet. He had scratched his nape, torn between the thought of telling him he was decluttering or simply going for the truth. His trainer already knew he was going to videocall Daniel in ten minutes, that was precisely why he was leaving him alone in his apartment, not wanting to witness another unpleasant incident, like the one happened just two days before. It was only a matter of time that something like that happened, living in quarantine with his own trainer and having his boyfriend stuck on the other side of the world.

«I don’t wanna know, I’m out.» Andrea had sighed and Charles had let himself laugh a little. He had heard him taking his keys and heading to the door, before shouting him a loud «NOT YOUR HOUSEKEEPER, THOUGH»

Charles had smiled, rolling his eyes.

«I KNOW» he had shouted back as the trainer was closing the door.

Well, he kinda was, a little bit.

He chuckled, ruffling his hair and whining, immediately after.

He looked himself in the mirror again and snorted at the figure who was glancing back at him, clearly suggesting to change his outfit. The driver agreed and turned around, staring pensively at the hoodies.

All this fuss for a Skype date. Everyone would have laughed at him till the end of times for his silliness, and yet it was such a big deal for him, he could not do otherwise.

He touched slightly the fabric of the hoodie he had chosen to wear, smoothing invisible wrinkles, when his phone rang several times in a matter of seconds.

God, he was late.

Charles opened Whatsapp, as he grabbed his laptop from under a few shirts and hurried to the living room, letting himself fall on the sofa.

A natural smile grew on his face, while he was logging on Skype. Those messages from Daniel always put him in the right mood.

_I’m here._

_I’m heeeeereee, Peach._

_Peachy peach, where are u?_

_Wanna see your pretty face :)_

_C’mon Charles (;_

Charles bit his lip, slightly amused, before typing his own reply.

_U’re stupid._

He could really hear his laugh, all the way from that farm in the middle of nowhere. He missed that laugh like crazy.

The sound of an incoming call caught his attention and he just kept smiling, clicking on the green button and hearing him, before he could even see his face.

«So now I’m being stupid.»

Charles put the laptop on the table and crossed his legs on the sofa, while the Aussie’s big grin became clearer and clearer as if he was really there with him. He could see him sitting on the bed, the notebook placed between his thighs, letting him see a glimpse of his tattooed leg through his shorts.

The Monegasque swallowed the lump that had just formed in his throat and cleared his voice.

In another moment, his own mind would have gone in a totally different direction, seeing him Daniel so relaxed in front of him, in that loose tank top which left so much of his tanned skin on display. He seemed so warm, as he always was actually, that Charles hugged himself tighter in his hoodie, missing his touch and his affection more that he would ever thought.

«Exactly.» he nodded, trying to keep a serious face, failing miserably and hiding his eyes in the enormous sleeve of his sweater. Less than a minute on camera and he already felt like crying, well done Charles.

He couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. He and Daniel facetimed each other nearly every day and he had already seen at least half of the farm, he believed. He had seen the Aussie laid on his yoga mat on the patio, Michael in the background actually training and snorting at him. He had been on the edge of the pool one time, another day under a tree with some sheep nearby. He had seen Daniel’s room several times, either during the day, either at night, so he just couldn’t explain why he was acting like that.

He spontaneously reached for the hem of his sleeve and started chewing it.

He spotted Daniel’s eyebrows frown.

«Is this working?» he heard Daniel wondering, clicking on something and swearing. He stayed still for another moment, his head spinning in a million thoughts. «Babe, are you there? Can you hear me?»

Charles sniffled a little, running his hands over his face and trying to put on a little smile. It didn’t work very well.

«Hey, hey…» Daniel called him, concerned and Charles immediately fixed his eyes on the screen. «What’s up, babe?»

Charles could hear his own heart pounding in his chest, as he lowered his gaze.

«It’s…» he started, mumbling as he traced the animals on his socks’ fabric with his fingers. He didn’t dare to look up. «It’s nothing, really.»

He had a quick peek at the screen, when he heard nothing but silence from the other side.

He spotted Daniel looking at him with a soft expression, a cheek resting on his palm.

«What?» he asked, his voice suddenly husky, afraid of what might be on the other driver’s mind, afraid of being too silly, too childish, afraid of everything hidden in that silence.

Daniel barely smiled and Charles kept thinking how it was possible for him to do so, when he was clearly used to smile a lot more than that. The first memory Charles had of him was indeed his laugh, his loudness, the chaos and the cheerfulness he always carried around. People knew him for his cheeky grin, the warmth of his smile, so big and beautiful that everyone fell in love with him in an instant. As they say, “go big or go home”.

And yet. There was that hint of a smile, that slight curve of his lips, his dimples barely visible. It always bothered him a lot, not being able to figure out what that smile meant. The fear of being pitied always in the back of his mind, eating him up.

«You know I miss you, right? Quite a lot, actually.» Daniel admitted easily, as if there was nothing unusual in his words, nothing that Charles already knew. The Monegasque curled up on the sofa, on his side, facing the webcam, while he let himself listen to the warm words coming from Daniel. «Jeepers, Michael is this close to murder me, I swear. He just can’t stand me anymore considering that I can go on and on about you all day. I think he hates you. Yeah, totally hates you. And me. Mostly me. Cause he’s stuck here and no one is coming to rescue him.»

Charles bit his lower lip, a little warmer inside, as Daniel’s voice kept calming him.

«I wish I was the one stuck with you.»

Charles sighed, as Daniel absorbed his words and lowered his head.

That was not an easy topic for either of them. They were together since September and they were just in their bubble, free of arguments, misunderstanding and fights. They were okay, until they weren’t anymore.

It happened in Melbourne, when the joy of being back on the track was almost overwhelming. Both of them eager to prove themselves, back on doing what they loved the most. So, when he heard the rumors whispering through the paddock that the race might end up being cancelled and especially after he was told about Kimi and Seb’s early escape, he felt utterly crushed. He sat down on the bed in his hotel room staring at his suitcases to be packed again and he stayed there, exhausted.

Then Andrea rejoined him, helping him to plan their trip back home.

«When do we have to leave the hotel? So I can tell Daniel.» he said as he was folding clumsily his clothes.

«Is he coming?»

Charles stayed still and frowned. Andrea’s voice seemed pretty serious. He shrugged, keep on packing.

«Of course he is.» he replied dryly, his nerves suddenly tensed «Why wouldn’t he?»

The lack of words in the room became so uncomfortable that Charles began to ball up the rest of his clothes and throw them into the other bags. He felt so powerless in front of what was happening, that everything seemed to slip between his fingers. Even Daniel.

When the other driver showed up at his door, he knew what Andrea left unsaid before was true.

«What do you mean you’re not coming home?»

He would have withdrawn that word in an instant, instead he found himself pouting on Daniel’s shoulder, his arms tight around him, keeping him together.

«Charles, please.» Daniel said, cupping the Ferrari driver’s face with his palms in the attempt to maintain eye contact. «I can’t leave, not now. My family is here.»

Charles sniffled, looking away, while the guilt was tightening his lungs and his breathing became erratic. He couldn’t feel anything, not even Daniel, only his guilt, his childish and perpetual need of everyone to be around him, ready and available to do anything for him.

He was just stupid.

«Babe, listen to me, please.»

Daniel’s steady voice brought him back from his heavy thoughts. He tried to focus, to concentrate his mind on the other’s face, his worried eyes, his lips saying something he couldn’t quite catch.

«It’s gonna be fine, Charles.» he smiled to him, wiping away the tears with his thumbs «I know it. I promise. We’re gonna be fine.»

Charles closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

«I wish I could take you to the farm with me.» Daniel sighed and Charles for the first time realized how devastated he was for all that happened, because those things – his own home race cancelled, the uncertainty, them being apart again – had crushed him too. «I really don’t want you to go, but…»

«…but I’m going back to Monaco ‘cause my family is there.» he finished for him, his forehead resting against the other one’s.

«Yeah.»

Charles waited for his heart to slow down and he grabbed Daniel’s shoulder to ground himself.

«We’re going to facetime, right?» he asked still full of doubts, when Daniel really smiled at him, finally calming him.

«You’re never gonna miss me, babe.» he promised while he was brushing his hair.

Charles nodded, leaning forward to kiss him, while he thought he was already feeling his absence.

Three whole weeks had passed and the situation outside escalated pretty badly, not leaving any hopes that it would be solved soon. Every day he got glimpses of Daniel’s life at the farm, seeing how the other driver was working hard even just to entertain himself, apart from his usual training. In his worst moments at night, when Andrea was not around, he thought about what time was in Perth, what he and Daniel would be doing if he hadn’t flown back home. He would have seen from himself all that land, the orange and the pink skies and the sad music that seemed to come with it.

Was it possible to miss something he had never experienced in the first place?

The only answer Charles could give to himself was to slip underneath the duvet and keep his eyes shut.

«I wish that too, babe.»

Daniel’s gaze lowered in a way he was not used to at all. Charles bit his lip, the anxiety rising upon his chest, while the Aussie seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts.

«I’m sorry.» he blurted out, concerned about Daniel who looked as if his light had just faded a bit «I didn’t mean to upset you.»

Daniel appeared surprised, before softening his expression, turning his contrite lips into a smile. Charles let himself breath again, releasing the grip on the hem of his hoodie.

«I’m really not, Charles…I was just thinking about–» Daniel suddenly stopped, sighing and messing with his curls. «I was wondering if I– if we made the right call, to not be together. I’m sorry, It’s a silly thought right now, but I just can’t stop thinking about when we’ll be able to see each other again, I mean for real.»

Charles remained silent, realizing just in that moment how much their isolation had hit Daniel, the tiredness under his eyes and in his limp shoulders. It was always been right there and yet he had missed it. The fact that Daniel was always cheerful when they talked didn’t let him think that maybe he was just being strong for him and in all this time he was the one who took care for the other. Charles had always felt so little engulfed in the Aussie’s arms, searching for safeness and protection. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt at the exhausted figure on the screen and he felt his throat tighten knowing that all the times he needed something and Daniel was there. Even when he didn’t speak, Daniel always knew.

« Fuck, this was really not why I called you today, the last thing I want is for you to feel worse.»

Charles got up quickly and took the laptop, smiling a bit. That change seemed to catch Daniel’s attention from the sadness he had fallen in.

«Where are we going?»

_We._

Charles smiled widely at that small detail. It was absolute nonsense, it was just a pronoun and yet it filled his heart with utter contentment.

«All I can see is my number on my hoodie, babe. Are you smiling?» Daniel’s voice was back to normal and when Charles lowered his eyes to the screen he saw the Aussie bouncing lightly on the bed, as he could see his face again.

Charles put the laptop on the table and bent down, waving at the Renault driver.

«Are we smiling? YES!» Daniel cheered, clapping like a child «That I can do, definitely.»

The Monegasque chuckled, relieved to see the usual cheerfulness back in the Aussie’s eyes. He turned to the cooktop, filling the kettle up with water and putting it back on the burner.

«And that is what I call a pretty view»

Charles rolled his eyes at Daniel’s statement, knowing exactly what he was referring to. A smirk curled his lips, before he faced the webcam again.

«What?» he asked, pretending to be clueless and just leaning casually against the counter, arms crossed on his chest.

Daniel kept looking at him, his smug grin clenching Charles’ stomach in all the best ways.

«I was just enjoying the sight of my name all across your ass, luv.» Daniel’s smiles widened even more seeing him turning again to make himself a cup of tea «Those peach colored sweatpants really suit you, don’t you agree, Peach?»

Charles sat at the table, his hands wrapped around his Ferrari mug, enjoying the warmness.

«Yeah, they’re not bad.» he shrugged, trying not to burst into a laugh at the frowned expression of the Aussie.

He remembered well when it had happened. It was at least one month ago, when he was coming back home and the doorman of his building handed him a huge box with his name on it. He believed he actually squeaked the moment he opened the package and unwrapped all the t-shirts and hoodies that Daniel was bragging about for weeks and preventing him from seeing them yet. Charles had looked at them with wonder, as he was taking a picture with his phone and sending it to Daniel straight away.

The Aussie’s reply was almost immediate.

_You should take a closer look inside. ;)_

Charles had frowned, glancing at the open box pretty confused. He had pulled out every piece of clothing until there was only one left. A pair of sweatpants. He had unfolded them and blushed a little when he saw the writing on the back. _Ricciardo._ He had stared at it a lot, feeling slightly turned on by the possessiveness that name implied.

His phone rang again.

_It’s a unique piece, babe, just for you._

Charles just loved it.

«Not bad, uh?» Daniel replied, glancing at the Monegasque «Jeepers, they’re fucking high fashion. You should definitely model for my clothing line.»

Charles shook his head, laughing and feeling a bit proud for the Aussie’s proposition. He took a sip of his tea before commenting.

«Even though I love wearing your clothes, I don’t think my contract would allow that.» he smiled at the childish sound of disappointment coming from the other driver.

«But…you wouldn’t wear the Renault line.» Daniel insisted, already lost in future couple photo shoots. «I mean, your contract doesn’t say that you can’t model for your boyfriend, right?»

Charles looked amused by his insistence. He absolutely adored when Daniel couldn’t let go even the silliest idea that involved the two of them.

«Yeah, right.» he nodded, smiling at the light shining in the other’s eyes. «Yet, I can’t imagine Mattia being cool about it.»

«Oh I don’t know. I mean it’s not the same of skydiving. He hasn’t forgive you for that yet, right?»

He chuckled at the face that Daniel was making, curling his lips like that and snorting.

«Bummer.» he whined, messing his curls, before he stretched towards the bed, as he was taking something. Charles looked curious, while Daniel appeared again, his eyes on his phone, searching for something. «Alrighty, it’s time for you to answer a few questions.»

Charles raised an eyebrow. «What do you mean?»

Daniel grinned, stretching his legs and making himself comfortable again on the bed.

«Don’t you have the Q&A for the F1 channel?» he guessed «I’m offering you my help, bae, ‘cause we both know how crazy some fans questions could be. I don’t want you to be unprepared.»

Charles knew that mischievous expression on the other driver’s face and where it usually led, yet he pretended to fall for that innocent help offer.

«Yeah, well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.» he replied, rubbing his nape «Hit me.»

The Aussie licked his lips, before raising his gaze.

«So, Charles…» he started, playing the role of some serious journalist «…what do you like most about your boyfriend?»

The Ferrari driver shook his head in denial, crossing his forearms on the table. «I really don’t think they’re gonna ask me that, Daniel.»

Daniel snorted, an amused expression all over his face.

«Come on, don’t spoil my fun here!» he pouted quite dramatically «And Daniel is your boyfriend, I’m Will Buxton now, so be serious and indulge me, would you? Thanks.»

Charles burst in a loud laugh, disappearing from the webcam range for a moment, almost flipping the mug off the table. When he regained his composure, he wiped his eyes dramatically, as he slowed his breathing.

«What’s so hilarious now?» Dan asked deadpan.

Charles couldn’t hide his sly smile. «You can’t be Will.»

«Why not?» he asked genuinely surprised.

The Monegasque choked back a laugh.

«I mean…he’s so professional and you’re… _you_.»

Daniel opened and closed his mouth and Charles laughed again, eyes closed and head arched back.

«Gee, thanks, today’s getting better and better» he groaned, as he ran a hand over his face and smirked through his fingers.

Charles smiled, picking up his laptop and moving back on the sofa.

«Sorry» he pouted, curling his lips, yet amused by their banter.

«Yeah well, whatever…» Daniel shrugged, careless «So…who may I impersonate?»

Charles smirked, bending his head to the side.

«That sounds a bit like role play, you know that, right?»

_And that’s why Andrea didn’t want to be in the house while he was video calling Daniel._

Daniel giggled and his grin lit up his whole face. Charles knew that expression of his, he knew all of them. «Well, we could try it next time we see each other, yeah? But for now…who am I?»

Charles pretended to think about it for a moment. «You can be…Matt Gallagher.»

The Aussie seemed to be okay with his choice.

«Your fanboy? I can work with that, I guess. So…boyfriend, praise, shoot!» he clapped once, to get in the mood of the interview.

Charles whined like he was in some sort of pain, like he did every time his mother or Lolo complained something about him being not so helpful in the house.

«Do I have to? I mean, me and Daniel are private about our relationship.»

Daniel raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his face straight. «Oh, come on, think about it. He’s pretty much alone at the end of the world and he misses you like crazy. I bet he could use some nice words from you.»

Charles sensed all the warmth that his words, hidden under the usual playfulness, actually showed. He felt in peace, at last, during that afternoon in which it seemed they only managed to exchange sadness. And yet, here they were again, joking around, sharing how much they wanted to be together, how much they missed something about each other and Charles felt his heart swelling with happiness, a happiness that was thousands of kilometers away from him and spanning oceans and tracks.

«Yeah, well, okay. Uhm, my favorite thing about him? That’s a tough one.» his smile reached his eyes, lightening up his entire face as it never happened to him or, at least, it did only with Daniel.

«Is that his infamous smile? Or his bright eyes? Oh no, I’m sure you’re thinking about his arms, don’t you? Feel free to add anything you like.»

Charles chuckled, amused by his boyfriend inner talent to praise himself. It was something embarrassing for him, giving or taking compliments, although he always craved validation from those he looked up to which included Andrea, Daniel, Mattia and Seb, above all. Not to mention his own brother Lorenzo, for whose attention and preference him and Arthur had always fought for as long he could remember. Still, praising Daniel had always made him feel kinda awkward and he usually ended up thinking about stuff, rather than just saying that to him. He would hide it all in that his shy smile, however Daniel seemed to catch every word behind it.

«You really seem into him, Matt. Do I have to worry?» he said, carrying on with that charade, biting his lower lip in the attempt to maintain a pretence of seriousness.

«I mean, is there anyone in the whole planet who’s not into Daniel Ricciardo? I guess you have to surrender to seven billion people dreaming about your boyfriend, Charles. You’re really lucky.»

Daniel put on a face just to make Charles laugh. The Monegasque leant his head back, laughing until he was out of breath. Those video calls with Dan were definitely the highest point of his days, from weeks now.

Charles raised an eyebrow, provocatively. «If you say so…»

«I feel like you don’t appreciate enough your boyfriend. I have to say Charles, I’m a bit disappointed.» Daniel snorted, almost incapable to carry on that kind of interview without burst into laughter.

Charles smirked, curling his lips.

«Oh he knows how much I appreciate him, don’t you worry.» he said, lowering his voice and earning a meaningful glance from the Aussie.

«I feel this interview is going to a not suitable for work territory…I love it.» he winked and Charles laughed, hiding his blush behind his hands. «So, let’s continue like this.»

Charles smiled widely, shaking his head as he could not believe their conversation was really happening. «Sex before a race, yes or no?»

Charles let almost his laptop fall on the ground from the surprise. He put his hood on, covering his face with his palms. He regained a firm grip on the computer and his own composure, while he stared at Daniel’s amused glance, his usual grin on display.

«What’s so funny? Your fans wanna know, so spill it.» Daniel pushed him.

Charles groaned.

«Yeah, okay, okay…I mean, no, no, no sex before the race, no.» he blabbered, gesticulating lively, while Dan really seemed to enjoy his discomfort.

«I don’t think you’re telling the whole truth, bab– I mean, Charles, am I right?» he pointed out, looking rather pleased with himself. «I wonder what happen _after_ a race, uh?»

Charles looked at the front door out of the corner of his eyes, almost hoping that Andrea would come and put him out of his misery.

«I don’t...you... _oh come on._ » he whined dramatically, looking away for an escape.

«Okay okay, I’ll stop.» the Aussie seemed to agree, raising his hands in full sight. «Last question, Monsieur Leclerc and then I’ll let you go.»

Daniel showed his mischievous smile and Charles shivered.

«So…» the Aussie started, clearly unsure to ask the question or not. «…youtube or youporn?»

Daniel burst into laughter before the Ferrari driver got the chance to reply, giggling so loudly that Charles even heard Michael’s voice telling him to shut the fuck up, from the other room.

Charles puffed out his reddened cheeks and sighed.

«You truly are unbelievable.»

Daniel’s smile widened more and more. «I’ll take that as a compliment, babe.»

Charles laughed. «It was really not!»

He kept on smiling, matching the same expression with the one behind the screen. He cherished those moments, when both of them – especially him – looked content and enjoyed each other company without worries of any sort. And if that could happen even when they were apart, Charles felt he could just let himself be happy for once.

«Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.» he persisted, grinning «Oh right, you consider porn the Monaco GP ’96.»

Charles felt that Daniel’s statement hit close to home.

«What’s wrong with that?» he asked biting his nails «I mean, it was raining, only four drivers had finished the race and…»

«…and your archenemy’s father hit the barriers in turn one.» Daniel ended in his place, smirking.

Charles rolled his eyes and he was ready to reply when he heard a key turning in the lock and Andrea appeared right after, all sweaty carrying two grocery bags in each hand.

«Please, tell me you’re both fully clothed.» the trainer yelled as he put down the bags and closing the door.

Charles distinctively felt his face flushing, while Daniel shouted back from the screen.

«Of course, mate, what on earth do you think we were doin’?» he asked innocently, his big smile saying otherwise.

Andrea vanished in the kitchen, while he kept talking.

«Charles, let’s wrap it up, shall we?» he suggested and Charles lowered his shoulders, pouting «You’re going to cook dinner tonight.»

Daniel’s loud laugh echoed in the living room, matching the trainer’s one.

Charles gasped, feeling betrayed on both sides.

«Andrea, please, please you have to film him.» Daniel shouted again, seeming rather pleased with himself «I can’t miss that.»

The Monegasque snorted. «Are you two done making fun of me? I can give the two of you some privacy if you want to continue.»

He pretended to leave, when Daniel’s voice stopped him.

«Wait, wait, Peach» the Aussie said with a sweet smile on his face «I just wanna say…I’m sorry about earlier, I don’t wanna make you sad. Or sadder. Whatever.»

Charles felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it.

«I–» his voice cracked a bit «That’s not true, you always makes everything better.»

He smiled at the slight blush on Daniel’s cheeks, as he lowered his head and run a hand through his curls.

«Talk to you tomorrow, babe, right?»

«Yeah, tomorrow…and for your information, I’ve been on youporn before.»

He smirked, as he closed the laptop and got up, stretching.

«CHARLES!»

Another shout from the kitchen.

He hissed in annoyance.

«ARRIVO!»


End file.
